


Fun with Dean

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically shower sex, Explicit Coarse Language, Explicit sex scenes, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, PWP, graphic sex scenes, most sex, oh did I mention more sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: This is Dean and the Reader having shower sex. Lots of smut and sex.





	Fun with Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Tumblr hope you enjoy. It was for a challenge again with a prompt.
> 
> Beta by Spun809 that's much appreciated.
> 
> Comments welcome.

I was sitting there just looking at him and his amazing body as it moved around his beloved Impala. He was giving his baby a service and had grease all over his hands and face. Fuck he was the most incredible looking man I've ever seen. I felt lucky to have him in my life, as he turned to look at me our eyes connected as he smirked and I blushed. We had been together for two years and he could still make me blush.

Of course I was watching Dean working on his baby made me want him. I walked over with a sway in my hips. He laughed which lit up his whole face. His eyes sparkled with love as I kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back until we were both breathless as we pulled away he saw the lust in my eyes.

With his grease stained hands he gently rubbed my cheek and pulled me close to him as our bodies connected. He kissed me lightly at first, then, deepening the kiss as our tongues expertly explored the other's mouth leaving us both breathless.

Dean looked at me and laughed a light breezy laugh.

"What?" I said.

"Look in the mirror."

I walked over to his babies side mirror and looked. I had grease on my face and I poked my tongue out.

He whispered behind me "you're still sexy, beautiful."

"Not so much now, that I'm covered in grease" as I looked down and noticing the grease on my clothes.

He smiled a shit eating grin and said, "let's get cleaned up?" with raised eyebrows.

I smiled seductively and winked at him. We ran into the bunker as I headed for my bedroom but Dean pulled me towards the shower.

I followed willingly knowing what was going to happen. I waited while he washed the grease his hands as well as my face. Then he pulled me into another kiss it was hot and heated. I felt the familiar heat between my legs and the growing butterflies in my stomach.

"Dean looked at me and said, "you sure?"

 **"they say do what you love.....so I wanna do you,"** I said.

He laughed and said, "so you love doing me, do you?"

I giggled and said, "sure do."

I kissed him with more passion than I thought possible as he pulled my shirt off and threw it on the floor. I ripped his shirt off throwing it as the same spot. Dean was attacking my neck and kissing me where my pulse point was as I mewled in pleasure. As he nipped and sucked a mark on my neck as he worked his way down my to my breast he sucked and licked the nipple it hardened under his tongue. When he was happy he gently bit the other one and laved his tongue over it. I was gone, floating on clouds, at the pleasure it was bringing me as his hands were working to undo my jeans. As he freed them he put his strong hand down my panties and started rubbing my clit.

"Mmm nice and wet Baby," he said.

I moaned in pleasure as he lifted me and wrapped my legs around his waist. I fit snuggly around him as he sat me on the bathroom cupboard. Our eyes met and his pupils were blown and dark with lust. He pulled my jeans and panties down as he slipped between my legs. His tongue licked up my slit and I cried out in  pleasure.

He went down on his knees to get a better angle as he opened my legs wider. I moaned his name as he licked and sucked my clit. I grabbed his short dirty blonde hair to pull him closer. As his jeans were getting tight with his erection.

"Dean" I moaned breathless.

He looked at me but I was lost in pleasure. He moaned as he slipped his tongue inside me then he added a finger working it in inside my open and willing body. He was an expert in giving me pleasure and he always gave it to me first before taking his.

I was moaning begging for more when he found my sweet spot then he added another finger and moved them in and out of me as I bucked my hips.

His tongue and fingers working to give me my sweet release.

Pausing briefly he said, "you taste nice Baby."

"Dean I'm close...."I panted hearing the echo in my ears as Dean grunted.

"I know Baby," he said as he pulled off for a brief second his mouth glistening with my juices.

Tightening around his fingers and tongue losing complete control as I squeezed my legs together almost squashing Dean's head.

In a husky voice he said "come for me Baby."

I screamed his name as I squirted as he sucked me through my orgasm. It was amazing I felt boneless like a rag doll while I came down from my release.

I was watching him strip the rest of his clothes, his erection hard, swollen, and leaking pre-cum, as he lifted me after grabbing a couple of condoms from the cupboard and I wrapped my legs around him as he kissed me I could taste myself as I licked around his mouth.

He turned the shower on and he climbed in while still kissing me his tongue licking around my mouth. The shower was hot and soothing to our bodies. Dean had me up against the wall for support as he kissed me again. I was squirming with need as he rubbed my clit. I kissed his neck and bit it and he growled in pleasure. I moved my hand down to his erection and rubbed gently he was groaning obscenely.

"Dean, please, need you."

"I know Baby" he said between a pant.

Dean was breathing heavily as he rolled the condom on before we climbed into the shower. He pushed gently into me with my slick easing the way. We moved in perfect sync with each other as two bodies become one.

"So tight for me Baby. God I love you."

We rolled our hips together as he pulled out and pushed back in. With each thrust I was pushed forward up the wall. He had a gentle rhythm going until his thrusts became harder and faster. He was breathing heavy as I was, I knew he was close.

"I'm going to.......Dean!" I said screaming out his name.

Dean groaned as he emptied himself into the condom a few moments later still working me through my orgasm. He was still holding me, as we were coming down from our high, the shower cooling our heated skin. He stayed in me until he was soft and then pulled out. He gently put me on my feet as he removed the condom and threw it in the bin near the shower.

He picked up the soap. I shivered at the sensation as he ghosted it over my arm. He then moved it over my chest and took extra care to rub it over each breast until the nipples were hard buds. He then moved down to my clit rubbing the soap under and down as I moaned in pleasure. Who knew soap could be this sexy and sensual. He kissed me as I moaned into his mouth. Then he turned me around as he worked the soap over my back, down to my butts cheeks, he opened my cheeks and slid the soap along my hole. I wanted more so I pleaded with him.

"More Dean, please," I begged getting really wet with need, "Dean," I said again.

Dean then moved the soap ignoring my pleas as he worked the soap down my legs and back up my body.

"God you're beautiful, you're so fucking hot Baby. Do you want my huge cock again Baby."

"Dean need you now."

Dean put the soap down as he grabbed another condom from the soap holder. He ripped it open and positioned himself behind me as he slipped it on. I could feel him at my entrance as he slowly pushed in forcing me to bite my bottom lip. I was bent over my hands on the wall for support.

He pulled out just a bit and pushed back in. He gently rocked me forward with each thrust of his hips. Dean is gentle and amazing lover. He kissed my back and bit my hip, we were both so lost in our pleasure we came crying out the other's name.

As he brought me to the edge where I toppled over into a freefall of ecstasy. He soon followed, he kept thrusting to ride us through our orgasms. He pulled out and kissed me on the lips.

"Wow, Baby you look totally fucked right now."

"I am completely sated," I said.

I washed Dean and made it as sensual as I could but we were both too tired to go again. So we turned the shower off and dried ourselves. We headed for Dean's room where we put our pj's on and we snuggled in bed together too exhausted to do anything else.

"I love you Dean" in a sleepy voice.

"Love you too Baby."

We kissed each other as we fell asleep totally satisfied and sated in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this all hot and steamy. It was my first ever Tumblr story I wrote. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments much appreciated.


End file.
